


Next time it'll be perfect 渐入佳境

by asadeseki



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Movieverse - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 托尼断定罗根跟一个AI出轨了。





	Next time it'll be perfect 渐入佳境

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/gifts).
  * A translation of [Next time it'll be perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152337) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> 译注： 
> 
> 本文写于2010年，所以文中有些物品和科技现在看来比较“复古”，而且剧情及人物性格可能与官方后续有偏差。
> 
> 这篇从2017年要到授权后一直拖延到现在才翻完，真的很对不起……_(:з」∠)_

I

 

 

“夏天，是交配的季节，”托尼说，罗根僵了一下，继续灌着啤酒。托尼补充道，“对狼獾来说。”

 

罗根翻了个白眼，双腿交叉搭在布洛赫茶几上，眺望大海。悬崖别墅重建后，罗根趁托尼不注意，一点一点地把东西搬了进来，直到某一天，托尼突然发现他的高保真音响旁边多了一叠陌生的唱片，客房的衣柜里近一半是衬衫牛仔裤和飞行员夹克，闲置的储藏室角落里多了一个悬挂沙袋，修理掌心炮的时候，抬头就能看见柯尼塞克CCX和布加迪威龙中间多了一辆破旧的哈雷。

 

罗根走进来的时候，托尼和笨笨正在修哈雷的挺杆，他的双手和手臂都沾满了黏腻的机油。 过了一会儿托尼才想起来，以前他只会庆幸，还好车前盖被莫名其妙撞凹、且溅满油污油渍惨不忍睹的是那辆柯尼塞克。现在呢。

 

“我从这儿就能闻到那个味儿。别搞了。”

 

“知道啦知道啦，”托尼趴在双人沙发上的电脑前，对面是台液晶电视机。他来回切换网页：一篇关于生物识别纳米技术武器的研究期刊，一篇抨击他的名利场新文章，一个关于斯塔克工业新手机概念的视频直播，还有维基百科。他喜欢维基百科，偶尔还会编辑他自己的词条。“我好无聊呀。”

 

罗根无视了他。托尼不止一次后悔把贾维斯介绍给罗根，还给他提供了便携式全息平板（专利申请中）的权限。罗根点了点面前的照片流，托尼发现这些照片至少来自于三场不同的战争。旁边有四张照片，两张比较多噪点的像是越南战争，一张黑白的一战战壕图，还有一张棕褐色的应该是卢旺达。

 

 _“加载8.9.6文件库，容量：1065，”_ 罗根膝盖上的全息平板传来贾维斯的声音， _“加载至76.5%文件损坏。建议手动扫描。”_

 

 “帮我找找其他的。”

 

托尼注视着罗根布满老茧的粗壮手指选中图片，用大拇指和食指放大，然后丢到一旁，脚边放着一杯啤酒。托尼默默叹气，他的手指更适合跟某个亿万富翁花花公子进行某些床上运动。不幸的是，自从贾维斯黑进一个由亚拉巴马州某个鸟不拉屎地方的退伍老兵和他们的亲属建立并上传了无数张战争相片的军队图书馆文件库，他们的床上运动次数越来越少了。

 

本来每天都有的完美性爱减少到每周三次，而自从罗根第一次找到他和一群士兵在无人区快被淹没的战壕里拍的合照，他们就再也没上过床。

 

 _天啊，_ 托尼收回目光瞪着电脑屏幕， _罗根背着我跟贾维斯搞上了。_ 他悲哀地想。

 

托尼把电脑留在双人沙发上，走向去往实验室的楼梯间。他感觉到（他才没有回头看），罗根甚至都没抬头。托尼重重地在触摸板上输入密码，开始穿战甲。贾维斯提醒托尼风速风向和室外温度时，托尼骂了句脏话，然后不耐烦地等着战甲旋紧最后一根螺丝。

 

贾维斯似乎对托尼反常的暴躁反应有点疑惑，等托尼飞过黑暗的水面时他沉默了。

 

 

II

 

 

托尼觉得这 _不公平，_ 虽然他们的关系似乎还没有到那一步，但每次 _他_ 背着 _罗根_ 偷腥的时候，不管他洗多少次澡，罗根总是会知道。更糟糕的是，作为一个趁佩珀不在时穿得像个色情伐木工、唯一座驾是辆哈雷的汉子，罗根竟然喜欢冷战。

 

他无视托尼，托尼不知所措。

 

没错。

 

他承认。

 

问题出在他教科书般的自恋上。佩珀早就毫不委婉地说过他是个混蛋。托尼很委屈，罗根现在是他的贴身保镖兼同事兼炮友，而且罗根 _也_ 出轨了。关于这点，佩珀的回应过于激烈，此处不表。

 

更糟糕的是，罗根非常有耐心。可能确实是活得太久了，他根本不会吃醋，托尼发火他也不在意，甚至还觉得很好玩，唯一能吸引他注意力的只有他的过去。或许这就是托尼喜欢上罗根的根本原因。物以类聚。

 

 _你错了。_ 爱玛·弗罗斯特的脑内声音跟她的名字一样冷若冰霜。 _傻子。_

 

托尼叹气。检查次数越来越多，现在已经变成一个月要进两次威斯特切斯特先进的医疗实验室。托尼假装没发现这里某些器械看起来像是里德·理查兹那儿的。

 

 _你正躺在里面的CT扫描仪就是。_ 爱玛告诉他。托尼大声呻吟。他讨厌读心者。 _骗谁呢。你对每个性别的读心者都至少有十二种不同的幻想。其中八种还包括了感应运动能力。_

 

 _只有十二种？看来我戒酒成功了。_ 他绷着脸百无聊赖地盯着机器内部的橘色暖光。要不是黑鸟战机最近刚装上了希阿科技，他才不来呢，去他妈的心脏弹片。

 

至少泽维尔还算个正经人，不会随便看人家的脑子。 _哦不，他只是比我更低调而已。_

 

 _谢谢你，弗罗斯特小姐。我真的不想知道泽维尔也看到了我关于读心者的十二种性幻想。_ 托尼暗想，如果他一头撞到机器上会不会受重伤。

 

不得不说，爱玛确实帮他冷静下来。托尼没法忍受在清醒状态下一动不动，这些扫描简直要他的命。躺了十五分钟后，和爱玛斗嘴，或者和泽维尔讨论冗长无聊的民权问题，都足以成为有趣的消遣。

 

 _会脑震荡的。对了，他可能还知道你其他类型的性幻想，比如超级力量。_ 爱玛补充道， _你满脑子都是黄色废料。_

 

 _你还好意思说我，你不是看得很开心吗。_ 托尼故意想象爱玛的裸体。

 

 _这只能算小儿科。_ 爱玛回嘴， _还有，其实我右胸下面有颗小痣。_

 

 _好啦，饶了我吧。跟我说说为什么你觉得我是个傻子。_ 托尼累了，这可能是唯一能摆脱她的办法。爱玛跟托尼一样很容易对事物失去兴趣，只要让她找不出可以拿托尼打趣的地方就行了。 _你是不是准备告诉我，罗根爱上我了，而我是个错怪他的混蛋？_

 

 _罗根的大脑我猜不透，_ 爱玛忍俊不禁， _而且我不认为他会像常人一样爱一个人。他可能失去了爱的能力。_

 

_这话就有点难听了。_

 

 _ _他把房间里所有的东西都搬到你家去了。甚至是那些唱片。还有那辆机车。__ 读心者俏皮道， _ _这可是头一回。__

 

 _迟早的事。泽维尔估计把他吓坏了。_ 托尼没法消化这个信息，他感觉有点愧疚。果然。

 

_你应该看看他的神情，每次你昏过去或者躺在里德·理查兹的机器里面的时候。_

 

_他在角落里看报纸？噢等等，他在摆弄全息平板里面的贾维斯？还是说——_

 

 _你没你想象的那么混蛋，_ 爱玛沉思了一会儿，又漫不经心地补充道， _大部分时候。注意头顶。汉克检查好了。_

 

托尼坐起来，被医疗室里的刺眼灯光照得有点头晕。他环顾四周，就跟他猜的一样，罗根坐在角落的空位上看报纸。 _哈！我赢了。_

 

爱玛的低笑声在他脑海里挥之不去，托尼恼火地抠着机器的边缘。汉克忙着打字，就他毛茸茸的蓝色大手来说，速度着实惊人。托尼试着从旁边偷瞄电脑屏幕上滚动的数据。

 

“我准备发散性地思考一下，”汉克盯着屏幕略微含混地说，“手术风险太大，弹片导致的慢性中毒也很棘手，更别提弧反应堆可能对机械手术刀产生的副作用了。”

 

“随你怎么发散，博士。”

 

“我们有个学生能穿墙，她叫凯蒂·普莱德。”

 

“凯蒂· _普莱德_ ？真的假的？她爸妈居然给她起这种名字？”

 

“只要被她碰到的东西都能变无形，”汉克无视了他，“用里德的超声纳显像仪应该可以让她把金属碎片拿出来。”

 

“也有可能伤到他的心脏，”罗根头也不抬地说，“你也知道她穿过机器的时候会发生什么。别拿弧反应堆冒险。”

 

“当然她需要练习。”汉克淡淡道，“凯蒂已经越来越熟练精准了。”

 

“还有别的弧反应堆能拿来给她练习吗？”罗根反驳道，“凯蒂是个好孩子，但她很容易分心，而且抗压能力很差。她不适合做心脏手术。找别人吧，汉克。”

 

“我倒觉得不错，”托尼反对，“事实上，这确实是个好主意。如果她能伸进去把碎片拿出来，那就不算什么大手术。而且碎片离反应堆也没 _那么_ 近。”

 

“你想赌博的话不如去维加斯，bub。”

 

“我可以造个备用的反应堆，给我几周就好，”托尼对汉克说，“只要你保证别被里德拿去玩。”

 

罗根明明很笨重，动起来却 _这么快_ ** **** _ ** _，_**_** 汉克都吓得缩了一下。罗根双手掐住托尼的腰狠狠吻他，喉咙里发出野兽般低低的轰隆声，托尼颤抖地张开嘴，忍不住放浪地呻吟。

 

他 _真的_ 栽了。

 

“我不同意。”说完，罗根走出了医疗室。托尼忙着喘气，大脑一片空白。

 

 _我说什么来着，_ 爱玛得意道。

 

 _你是个读心者，这样有意思吗？_ 托尼揉揉眼睛，汉克尴尬地清了清嗓子，假装忙着在另一块屏幕上干别的事情。

 

所以目前证据表明罗根 _的确_ 在乎他。而这个过程中他表现得很混蛋。托尼有些愧疚，暗暗希望他扔掉了藏在那件深蓝色细条纹Kiton西装的口红管里的电话号码纸条。

 

 _有意思。你可以送我点小礼物以示感激。我挺喜欢Manolo Blahnik新出的那双鳄鱼皮靴。最好是白色的。_ 她顿了一下， _还有，你没扔掉那个号码。_

 

_臭不要脸。_

 

_不用谢，甜心。_

 

 

III

 

 

汉克不屈不挠地哄托尼未果后，终于强制性地逼他按时吃排毒药片，而这些小药片确实 _久违地_ 让他感觉好多了。他逐渐习惯的隐痛消失了，也不再头晕、头疼或者走神。照这个速度下去，他可能再也用不着酒精了。这让他有点不舒服。

 

金属中毒。对比他闲暇时的那个小爱好，这属实有点 _讽刺_ 。貌似是某些手段了得的恐怖分子修改了斯塔克工业的器材，要么就是奥巴代亚运去中东的货物没有按照斯塔克的要求添加合金涂层。总之，现在说什么都晚了。

 

这天清晨，罗根坐在复仇者的厨房吧台边看托尼数药片，他的表情晦暗难辨。时间还早，太阳还没完全升起来，虽然美国队长已经去绕城晨跑救猫咪什么的了，不用紧急出动复仇者的时候他就爱干这个，他好像根本没有开关按钮，太可怕了。

 

然而托尼的消遣活动是套上铁壳超音速飞行，他似乎没什么资格评判人家。

 

“汉克告诉我中毒就像醉酒，”托尼没话找话，“但 _平时_ 我喝醉了也没想过在家穿上装甲跟战争机器打架。大部分时候。”

 

罗根不置可否地哼了一声。

 

“嗯，你的起床气有点厉害，”托尼就着咖啡吞下药片，跌跌撞撞地走向冰箱翻找更强效的东西，“你知道我昨晚在想什么吗？我在想，也许，我搞这个疯狂的钢铁侠项目，像超级英雄一样飞来飞去，打巨型机器人和昆虫还有各种生殖崇拜的玩意儿，是中毒的副作用。等我痊愈后，我可能还是会继续当个愤世嫉俗以自我为中心的军火商。”

 

“你想太多了。”

 

“一般滚完床单我就不会想那么多，”托尼满怀期待地说，但罗根好像没听到。他正在仔细阅读汉克龙飞凤舞的处方单。“ _所以_ ，”托尼对罗根的冷淡态度有点生气，“我觉得，既然这些金属碎片不会致死，药片也有效果，那我们就别去管它了。”

 

罗根抬头，眯眼看他，托尼继续据理力争，“我是说，如果我又变回去了呢？如果做完手术后，我又变成了 _原来_ 那个托尼，毫无负罪感地设计各种杀伤力巨大的导弹呢？”

 

“噢 _托尼_ ，”佩珀一定是跟娜塔莎上了什么忍者课程，她突然冒出来紧紧抱住托尼的时候他叫出声，差点扔掉手里的麦片。佩珀很快就松开了他，瞄了罗根一眼，似乎是怕他有意见，然后整理了一下衣服，打开手里的文件夹，“你不会的。”

 

“你怎么知道不会呢，”托尼沉浸在恐慌中。按照他目前的状态，估计没法出席待会儿的股东会议了。“我可能会变得更糟。我可能会接管神盾局，然后，呃，强制注册每一个能发射光线或者透视墙壁的人。我可能会 _真的_ 酗酒。给自己注射实验性的生物科技。加入一个拥有魔法宝石的秘密组织。或者跟娜塔莎结婚，”他不寒而栗，“她会榨干我的。她可是俄罗斯人。”

 

他看到罗根从吧台座椅上站起来，绕过桌子，展开双臂抱紧他，托尼震惊了。罗根在他耳边低声道，“你不会的。”他红着脸抖了一下。罗根赞许地摸了一把托尼的翘臀，溜达到沙发边捡起他的帽子。

 

“那么，”佩珀脸上泛起可疑的红晕，“大约十分钟后，我们在十五楼的电话会议室见。”

 

“你居然说‘大约’，你从来没说过‘大约’这个词。”托尼戒备地抓紧他的麦片，以防克林特或者 _卢克·凯奇_ 乐呵呵地走过来往他背上拍一巴掌。

 

 “吃你的麦片吧，托尼。”

 

 

IV

 

 

真理子已经进入待产期，托尼暗暗称之为“雷区阶段”，最安全的对话方式是站到房间对面，躲在别人后面，或者藏在钢铁侠战甲里面。大部分时间由娜塔莎陪着她，她们一开始不怎么处得来，现在共事效率倒挺高。安全起见，他去八楼的时候还是尽可能地靠近佩珀。

 

佩珀留下来和真理子讨论救助南美疟疾儿童，或者是真理子用她在斯塔克工业的部门股利投资的其他什么项目。托尼把娜塔莎拉到房间的角落，这里的格子间坐满了各种志愿者。罗根站在门边，帽子遮住眼睛，大拇指插在牛仔裤口袋里，似乎没在注意任何人。

 

“最近还是没什么动向吗？”

 

娜塔莎略微烦恼地摇摇头，“原田消失了，神盾局还在找他。我们会找到他的。”

 

“很好，”托尼扫了一眼志愿者，“但 _这里_ 的安保不太靠谱，随便什么人都有可能混进来。”

 

“我们调查了所有人的背景资料。”

 

他应该能相信神盾局的周密行动。“上次的医生怎么说？”

 

“布莱克医生说她和孩子都没事，”娜塔莎说，“弗瑞非常重视他们的人身健康。只要有一丁点不对劲，我们就会把她转移到神盾局的航空母舰上。要不是她坚持留在这里，我们早就转移她了。”

 

“当然，毕竟这里有七天二十四小时的管家服务，米其林大厨的定制晚餐，室内温泉——”

 

娜塔莎瞪得他没敢说下去，“我很高兴你居然在这种情况下还能开玩笑，斯塔克先生。”

 

“你们要是真觉得她待在航空母舰上更好，那就转移啊，”托尼说。跟娜塔莎开玩笑一般没什么好下场。“我是认真的。”

 

“那请 _你_ 去说服她，斯塔克先生。”

 

“你周四晚上有空吗？”托尼露齿一笑。他早就发现了，化解娜塔莎的杀气最好的办法就是惹恼她。至少对 _他_ 来说是这样。可能是因为每次她特别想打断他鼻子的时候，总会想起来托尼目前是神盾局最有利用价值的人之一。

 

娜塔莎眯起眼睛，慢慢走向罗根。罗根立刻警觉地抬头，但当娜塔莎倾身用力亲他的嘴唇时，他却一动不动，甚至没有 _反应_ 。娜塔莎大步迈向真理子和佩珀，她俩假装没看到过去十五分钟发生的任何事情。

 

托尼的大脑一片空白，罗根冷静地用手背擦掉嘴上的口红，重新拉下他的帽子。

 

平时托尼根本拉不动罗根，除非穿着钢铁侠战甲，但这次托尼扯着他的胳膊冲向特快电梯时，罗根只是皱皱眉便听话地跟他走了。“斯塔克？”

 

“见鬼的，我说了快他妈 _几百_ 次了，叫我 _托尼_ ，”托尼气呼呼地猛戳通往复仇者私人楼层的电梯按钮，然后凑上去狠狠地亲罗根，唇齿交缠。他们进了最近的卧室（谢天谢地有间客房）途中没有吓坏任何人。罗根解开托尼的丝质领带，抓住他的两只手腕，把他绑在床架上。

 

托尼咒骂着挣扎，罗根把他翻了个身，变成仰躺的姿势，接着解开他的衬衫，露出弧反应堆，一口咬住他的脖子，他惊叫着缩了一下，那里留下的印子没法用衣领遮住。他用力吮吸那片皮肤，直到托尼呜咽着磨蹭罗根挤在他腿间的健壮大腿，渴求道， _给我_ 求你了 _快点_ ——

 

“你每次带着别人的味道回来的时候，我都想这么做。”罗根低吼道，托尼不禁蜷缩脚趾，性器抽动。

 

“你为什么没这么做？”托尼试图不去想他现在喘息扭动欲求不满的样子。罗根单手按住他的小腹，另一只手不紧不慢地解着他的皮带，对托尼来说缓慢得像是煎熬。

 

“因为那样你会更来劲，”罗根终于解开了皮带——太棒了！——然后慢慢地将托尼的西装裤褪到右脚腕，“只有等你明白我是什么心情，这招才会有效。”

 

左脚鞋子，右脚鞋子，托尼快要不耐烦地尖叫了。罗根微笑着扒掉他的裤子和内裤，凑过去亲他，托尼难耐地哼哼，在他身下扭动，直到他的双腿勾住罗根的劲腰。这男人居然还穿着他的 _牛仔裤_ 。“罗根，”托尼喘着气，“天哪， _快点_ 。”

 

罗根没抱什么希望地伸手去翻床头柜，但在最底下的抽屉里找到了润滑剂和安全套的时候，他哼了一声。“有备无患。”托尼语气轻快地回他，罗根把手里的东西放到托尼身边，托尼又扭动起被领带绑住的手腕。“罗根！”

 

“我们玩点不一样的，”罗根在他耳边发出低低的喉音，“慢慢来。”

 

“你不是个慢性子的人，”托尼实际上想说的是“ _请_ 别那么慢”，他重重地吞了口唾沫，“快点操我吧。求你？”

 

“会的。”罗根咬了下他的肩膀，接着舔咬靠近他腋下胸侧的那块皮肤，然后是他的左乳头，托尼快要疯了。罗根终于沾湿手指插进他的后穴时，托尼已经不由自主地颤抖起来。

 

托尼浑身酸软地被他的手机铃声吵醒，罗根光着膀子坐在他身边，没被弄湿的那一小片床单上放着他的全息平板。他正在看一张脏兮兮的模糊合照，一队人蹲在镜头前，远处有一行用漏水钢笔涂写的字。

 

“看来我的真名叫詹姆斯，”罗根慢吞吞地说，似乎是在细细品味这个单词，“‘詹姆斯·H。’”

 

 _而勾着你肩膀的大兄弟就是剑齿虎，即维克多·克里德。_ 托尼想指出照片里蹲在罗根旁边的男人，但他什么也没说。他已经看完了罗根的神盾局（机密）资料。罗根关掉全息平板，扔到床下。托尼听到它掉到抛光木地板上的响声缩了一下，罗根翻身趴到他身上吻他，托尼吸了口气，急切地挺腰。

 

“不行了，”托尼喘息道。粗壮的手指摸到他的腿间，“操，我要。”手指插进他湿热的肉穴，太粗了，磨得他有点痛，但很爽。之后他还能不能下床走路也无所谓了。

 

 

V

 

 

事实上，一个日本黑帮商人是 _不会_ 打扮得稀奇古怪的，并且/或者造巨型机器人来攻击他的。他参加斯塔克工业最新资助的儿童医院（还是真理子说服他资助的其他什么项目）慈善剪彩公关活动时，遭到了移动狙击手的袭击，但罗根把他推到一边，他只撞伤了胳膊肘。而准备在斯塔克大厦挟持人质的枪手也被临时来健身房拿东西的克林特抓住了。

 

然而炸毁他的兰博基尼雷文顿，却是场灾难。托尼站在安全距离以外，凄然地看着他的爱车在燃烧。他刚才被爆炸气浪掀飞到马路上，左臂有轻微烧伤和擦伤。

 

“我很喜欢那辆车。”

 

美国队长同情地应了声，虽然听起来并不真心，“你可以再买一辆。”

 

“你不懂，那是 _我的_ 车，是定制的。”托尼伤心地说。

 

“你有很多车。”

 

“你他妈一点同情心都没有。”

 

“你还活着，没受重伤，”队长温和地说，“幸好炸弹被提前引爆了。”

 

“那是因为罗根闻到了有什么不对劲。”

 

“事实上，如果不是你坚持要把炸弹从引擎旁边挪开的话，你 _根本_ 不会受伤。”

 

“我只需要换几根电线，卢克再等三十 _秒_ 就好了，”托尼嘟哝道，然后重重地叹气，“至少不是那辆布加迪。”他顿了一下，突然闪过一个可怕的念头，“我得回家看看我的布加迪，还有那辆法拉利恩佐。还有那辆迈凯伦。”

 

“你有很多车。”美国队长重复道。他看着姗姗来迟的消防员扑灭车上的火，露出灿烂的笑容。托尼正准备讥讽他幸灾乐祸，提醒他的“美国方式”，却意识到队长其实是在看走向他们的罗根。他身上的烧伤已经愈合了，衣服破破烂烂的，整个人像是从《迷失》里面走出来的幸存者。

 

“汗毛怎么也会长回来？”托尼问道。罗根走过来挥了一拳。

 

罗根很明显没用力，但托尼还是踉跄地靠到他大厦门口的金属S上，揉着他的下颌。“搞 _什么_ ——”罗根吻了他，非常用力，托尼的生存本能捕捉到了疯狂的相机快门声，但他还是整个人凑了上去。队长轻笑一声走开，估计是去别的地方施展他的“美国方式”了。

 

托尼用余光瞥到克林特没收了摄影师的相机，但为时已晚。他晕乎乎地想象晚报的头版标题——“斯塔克和变种人的激情罗曼史”，或，“天才与野兽”，或，“亿万富翁花花公子的致命征服”——罗根松开他，亲亲他的额头和眼睛，托尼头晕目眩地大口呼吸。

 

“你他妈不许再这样了。”

 

这感觉就跟他公开钢铁侠身份的时候一样爽。托尼笑嘻嘻地搭上罗根赤裸的肩膀，凑过去说，“那就看 _你_ 有没有这个本事了，‘bub’。”

 

罗根危险地眯起眼睛（好性感！），这时，佩珀气呼呼地冲过来了，“ _托尼_ ……”

 

“我自有分寸，”托尼抗议道，“还有， _你_ 要是打我的话，我才不会亲你。也许。”

 

“进去再说，斯塔克 _先生_ 。”她冷笑道。托尼缩了一下。

 

“你也背叛我了吗，波茨小姐？”

 

“ _进去，_ 托尼。今天的八卦小报已经有足够多的素材了。”佩珀意有所指地瞪了一眼罗根充满保护欲地搂着托尼腰的手臂，“美国队长准备召开复仇者会议。”

 

“ _原田_ 的事吗？”托尼呻吟道，“这不用 _他们_ 管。告诉队长我的灵魂与他们同在，但我要回家查看我的布加迪了。”

 

“你没那么在乎你的爱车，托尼。不然你根本不会在车库里试飞。你现在回家唯一会干的事就是穿上钢铁侠战甲飞出去惹麻烦。你必须参加会议，托尼。 _我_ 会参加会议。”

 

佩珀太了解他了。“我可以穿大厦里的战甲。”

 

“你给过我大厦里的战甲的覆盖权限。”

 

妈的。“好吧。”反正贾维斯也快追踪完文件记录了。

 

 

VI

 

 

原来，计划里 _的确_ 包括了可笑的银色武士盔甲 _和_ 邪恶的巨型机器人，原田已经不择手段了。总之，原田惨败后逃之夭夭，他们追踪到一个水上飞机码头后就再也没找到他的行踪，罗根很恼火。

 

托尼捡起散落满地的机器人部件，别管什么原田了，圣诞老人已经提前送来了未知的快子科技。

 

 

VII

 

 

“斯特兰奇？”

 

“我不信任魔法。”

 

“纳摩可能——”

 

_“在海底？”_

 

“那，里德·理查兹。”

 

“感觉不对。”

 

托尼决定任由他们讨论，穿上衬衫便去找黑鸟战机。他看到一位身着亮红色上衣和黑色直筒裙、身材苗条的深发美女，身边站着一个银发的高个子年轻人。他们在战机旁边低声交谈，然后诡异地同时抬头，静静地看着他。

 

“嗨，”托尼笑了一下，“我以前没见过你们。”

 

年轻人轻轻扯了扯美女的胳膊，她没理他，而是好奇地盯着托尼，“你是托尼·斯塔克。”如果没有罗根的话，或许托尼会对她的东欧口音更感兴趣。

 

“而我还不知道你的名字……？”

 

“旺达。”年轻人小声说道，又扯扯她。她微微一笑，优雅神秘地碰了一下他的肩膀。

 

 

VIII

 

 

那座巨大的老式建筑已经被扩建改造成了一所小学。罗根在封闭的大楼里转了一圈，托尼就坐在租来的车里等他，暗自希望他们不会被当成深夜出没于阿尔伯塔周边小镇的绑架犯。即使被皑皑白雪覆盖，这地方看起来还是那么阴沉，而车里微弱的暖气也抵不过寒冷，托尼开始有些发抖。罗根说他的车子都太显眼了，托尼不得不承认他说的有道理。

 

等车里冷到托尼的手机已经无法识别他的指纹时，罗根终于回到车上，“咱们走吧。”

 

“找到什么了吗？”托尼问。罗根开车调头。

 

“没，”罗根说，他的眼神隐没在黑暗中，“只有很多我想不起来的碎片。”

 

“啊。”托尼不知该说些什么。

 

“你不用跟我来的。”

 

“我们不是为了庆祝经济衰退结束 _和_ 我逐渐稳定的金属中毒，才出来度假的吗？”罗根哼了一下，开上高速。

 

“贾维斯几天前找到了那张照片，”罗根耸肩，“你不用跟来的。”

 

“然后错过跟你在加拿大的破福特里度过一个冻死人的新年的机会？才不呢。”托尼其实在一周 _前_ 就找到了那张照片，安排好了时间才让贾维斯告诉罗根，幸好罗根的超强感官闻不出他得意洋洋的语气。

 

罗根的嘴角几不可见地勾起一个弧度，“小坏蛋。”

 

“好好开车，别撞到驼鹿什么的。”托尼顶嘴。一只温热的大手抚上他的后颈，托尼抖了一下。罗根轻轻地揉捏，坏笑着看了他一眼，然后重新转向正前方看路，托尼屏住呼吸，“或者，找个有暖气能住人的地方。”

 

“你有一个礼拜的假期，”罗根说，“咱们去我那儿吧。”

 

一个 _礼拜_ 呢！托尼的性欲高涨，就连车窗缝隙漏进来的寒风也没法让他冷静，“是小木屋吗？”

 

“小木屋。”

 

“有水电吗？”

 

罗根挠挠下巴，“不清楚。”

 

“老天。”托尼皱眉，正准备提议去卡尔加里的费尔蒙帕丽舍酒店，罗根就暗示性地用力吻上他的嘴唇。前路漫长无边，寂静无声。

 

 

 -完-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我有点想念the world hasn't gone to shit的时候鲜活的Tony……唉不说了。


End file.
